Love Story
by mewmewgodess
Summary: His brother insisted that he speak to Neji, and he finally did. ItaNeji and slight SasuHina.


**Love Story**

It was a beautiful night and a big part of the village was at the Hyuuga household. Hyuuga Hiashi was holding a ball for his now eighteen year-old daughter. The stars were sparkling brightly out in the cloudless sky. Lavender, pupiless eyes watched the sky from inside the party. His long brown hair was tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and he wore a black suit with a white shirt beneath it. He sat at a table alone near one of the balcony windows.

Neji leant his head onto his folded hands and stared out at the sky with wanting eyes. That Hyuuga would have prefered being out there than in there. Thankfully since it was a formal party the music wasn't blaring, but to him it was still too loud. He didn't know many people there other than the few friends he shared with Hinata.

That's all besides the fact he wasn't really attending the party, more like he was one of the servants who walked around giving people appetizers throughout the entire night. At least he was allowed a break every once in a while. Though Hiashi did care for Neji greatly, he couldn't treat Neji differently than the other servants because of the family rules.

It was stupid, but Neji could live with it. He had for nineteen years so far; he could for the next few years, before he moves out. If he could get out of there. He wasn't sure whether they'll let him leave or not. They as in, the elders of the clan. They had a bit more power than Hiashi, the clan head, only because they've either been the clan head, or they are highly respected.

Neji let out a small sigh.

In another part of the room there was a group of teens talking together. The group included the birthday girl. And who was technically the clan head, though there will be another ceremony for that.

She was with her boyfriend, Sasuke, and two of her friends, Kiba and Tenten. They were talking about random topics, every once in a while getting interrupted by someone wanting to wish her a happy birthday.

She fiddled with one of the long white gloves she wore. She liked everything she wore but the gloves. Her lavender dress reached past her knees. The shoulders were a bit puffy, and on the front of the dress there was a darker purple material surrounded by a gold lining. It tightened at her waist, and then puffed out loosely around her legs. She wore small heeled lavender colored sandals. She simply didn't like covering her hands; she had a nervous habit of biting her nails and covering them made her even more nervous.

Tenten looked as confident as she always did in her own red dress. It was a silk dress that reached her ankles. The sleeves reached her elbows and it had a square neckline. She wore a gold sash around her waist, the ends of which were dangling at her side. She had undone her hair from the usual two buns and let it loose.

The two men wore simple clothes, seeing as neither really cared about parties and such things. Both were there only because it was Hinata's birthday. Sasuke would have preferred taking her out somewhere quiet, and Kiba would have rather taken them all to some club he'd just found.

Hinata looked around at all the people in the room. Her eyes found the one she was looking for, her cousin. Neji never enjoyed himself at balls, and she understood. She just wished he could. If only once.

Sasuke looked at her and noticed the sadness in her eyes. He looked at where she was looking and saw Neji sitting alone at a table. She always was one to worry about others...

"He'll be fine, love." He told her kissing her cheek.

"I know...I just wish he could be happy." He knew she was determined to do something, and luckily for her, he had an idea just how to make that wish come true.

"I'll be right back, I think I can make that wish come true." He gave her his trademark smirk and disappeared in the crowd. He didn't even give her the time to reply.

"Where's Sasuke?" Kiba asked. He hadn't noticed anything because he and Tenten were having a heated conversation about, well; even he wasn't so sure about what.

"I'm not sure." She gave a small smile. Kiba was confused; normally you don't smile when your boyfriend disappears. Well, Hinata always was an odd one...

Sasuke had figured out a plan. He did know someone who was attracted to the Hyuuga. (In love, but he was too stubborn to say it aloud.) Now where that person was he had no clue. Luckily Sasuke knew where to look. Of course he knew that person rather well, seeing as it was his elder brother. Itachi.

And there he was, talking to some people Sasuke had no idea who they were. Sasuke could tell Itachi was looking for an escape, and that was better for him. He walked up to them and grabbed his brother's arm, "Sorry to interrupt, but may I borrow him for just a little while?" Sasuke said, trying his best to be polite.

They nodded and the two walked away from the others.

"Thanks..." Itachi said as they walked away.

"Any time, besides, I need you to do something for me." Sasuke said, stopping and turning to look at his brother.

"Figures."

Sasuke stuck his tongue out as him childishly, one of those rare times, "Well, it's more for Hinata than me...And it's for you as well."

This intrigued the Uchiha, "And what is this something you need me to do?"

Sasuke nodded towards Neji. Itachi followed and saw the Hyuuga, then returned his gaze to the one in front of him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, make that boy happy." Sasuke said a bit frustrated. He knew Itachi knew what he wanted.

"Making him happy for your girlfriend would be considered using him." Itachi logically replied.

"Yeah, but if making him happy makes you happy than it's not using him. Now stop talking and go." Sasuke ordered him.

Itachi glared at him and he just glared back. Glaring at each other like that was something that happened regularly. The winner always varied. This time, Sasuke won.

"Fine." Itachi said breaking eye contact.

Sasuke smirked as he watched his brother head towards the brunette. He then returned to his love and both of them wondered what the outcome would be.

Neji turned his gaze from the window to the person who had just sat down in front of him. He recognized the man looking at him, but just couldn't quite remember his name. Nothing was spoken for a few moments, before Neji decided to break the silence.

"...May I help you?" Neji avoided sounding rude.

"I just wanted to talk, is all." Itachi replied honestly.

"Suit yourself." Neji said, turning in his seat so he was completely facing him.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi." Itachi said, extending his hand for the other to shake.

Neji couldn't help but let out a small smile, "Hyuuga Neji." He shook the Uchiha's hand.

"I'll take a guess that you are Sasuke's brother?" Neji knew Sasuke a bit, and knew that he wasn't the heir, which meant he wasn't first born. Neji also knew the Uchiha's head family was the only Uchiha family Hiashi invited to the ball, seeing as he didn't like very many Uchiha.

"You are quite correct." Itachi replied, "May I ask you something?"

"You're not giving me much choice now are you?" Neji reply could have been counted as rude, except the grin on his face showed otherwise.

"I would like to know why you are sitting here alone." Itachi told him bluntly.

"First, I don't know many people here, and second, I'm not supposed to be talking to any of the guests." Neji replied honestly.

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"I said I wasn't supposed to, not that I wouldn't." Neji answered him, "And besides, I prefer being by my lonesome than in a large crowd."

They talked for a while; the world around them had disappeared a while ago. Both enjoyed each other's presence, and both wanted it to never end. They got to know more about each other, learning new things. Neji's eyes shone with joy, and Hinata saw this, and she couldn't thank Sasuke enough. The latter, was happy, having made her happier. She needed to be as happy as she could be, for Sasuke hoped she would take the gift that was inside the small box he had in his pocket.

As Neji was bringing one of the appetizers from the plate beside him to his lips, he remembered what he was supposed to be doing, "Oh!" Neji quickly put the appetizer down and stood up. "I apologize, but I have to go. I have work to do."

"Wait." Itachi said, grabbing his hand, he to was now standing up.

Neji had been going to reach for the plate when his hand had been grabbed. He retreated his hand, the other not letting go. Neji stared at Itachi expectantly.

"Dance with me." Itachi said, but Neji shook his head, "I can't. I-"

Neji stopped talking as a finger was pressed to his lips, "One dance." Itachi's voice could make anyone melt, and that voice made Neji's heart beat violently in his chest, but he managed to keep his composure as perfect as it always was.

"Alright, but only one." Neji said sternly. They both doubted that statement.

Itachi then proceeded to lead Neji to the middle of the room, surrounded by different couples, dancing with grace and elegance. Itachi put Neji's hand on his shoulder then brought his own to Neji's waist. The latter would have prefered not being in the girl position, but he let it go. Every thought that was passing through his head at that very moment slowly dissipated and turned into bliss.

The moment Neji felt himself being guided across the floor, staring into the other's eyes. Neji felt as if he were floating with every step they took. Neji was far past cloud nine. He was twirled and pulled back. Neji wasn't too sure what others could see from his expression; all he knew was that he had a smile on his lips. Itachi too, looked quite content.

Both were unaware of the numerous pairs of eyes that were watching them. Two that were for-mentioned, Hinata and Sasuke. They both watched with delight as the couple seemed to be enjoying themselves. Some were people around them, watching them for numerous reasons. Some knew of the difference in social status and others it were the fact of them being the same gender. There were a few who just thought it cute.

There was also the emotionally confused uncle.

Hyuuga Hiashi wasn't sure whether to be happy for his nephew, or mad that said nephew was fraternizing with a guest when he wasn't allowed to do so. Doing nothing would cause others to think he was softer on Neji than the other servants. But Neji just looked so happy. No matter how some would think he was stoic and hard as a rock, he really was a big softie at heart.

Hiashi could only wonder that if Neji had to chose anybody, why the Uchiha heir? It was unexpected and Hiashi would never have foreseen it. How is it that both his daughter and nephew would end up with Uchiha's, the only people he really didn't like? Well, since his daughter brought home that young Uchiha he'd been trying to get along with them, it seemed to be working since Hinata was happy with the relationship between Hiashi and Fugaku.

The question on his mind, to do something, or not to?

What's an overprotective uncle to do when he sees his one and only nephew going to, without a doubt; end up kissing somebody he's just met? **(1) **Intervene at the worst of times of course!

Neji could tell the song was ending soon. A bit too soon for his liking. He knew he really couldn't dance for another song, no matter how much he would have liked to. He was supposed to be doing something, and though he wanted to, he couldn't leave that behind. That _was _the reason he was there after all.

The two stopped dancing as the music stopped. Neither pulled away from the other. Instead, they both were slowly closing the gap between them.

"I really have to go..." Neji murmured softly as his eyes started to flutter closed.

Just as Itachi was about to close his eyes and close the gap, he and Neji heard someone clearing their throat then an all too familiar voice spoke. **(2)**

"Hyuuga Neji, what are you doing?" Neji immediately pulled back and turned around, recognizing that voice. The one person he did _not _want to see at that moment. It was his uncle, of course. Why must people always intervene at the worst of times? Would it of killed his uncle to wait a few more seconds before coming? Of course not...

Itachi could tell right away who it was, and he knew right away that Hiashi wasn't too pleased.

"I'm sorry Hiashi-sama." Neji said, hoping his uncle would forgive him.

"Do you not remember the rules? The very simple rules?"

"Most certainly. I just..." Neji wasn't sure how to finish that sentence. He knew the rules, but he had defied them. Neji wasn't one to break rules, and it was probably the first time he had. But why would he do that just for one person? It was evident from the start that he was attracted to the Uchiha, that was without a doubt, but could he like him enough to break the rules?

It appears so.

"Because normally you follow the rules and not once have I needed to punish you, you may get off with a warning. Now, go do what you are supposed to do, and no more fraternizing with the guests." Hiashi's voice, though stern, held a lot of reassurance in it, for Neji at least.

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama." Neji said, he gave Itachi an apologetic look before disappearing out of view.

Hiashi then looked at the Uchiha. Said Uchiha had a bad feeling about this...

"You are to stay away from Neji. I don't want to see you near him again." Hiashi face was stern and it was obvious there would be no negotiating with him.

"..." Itachi didn't give his affirmation, or decline to the order, but Hiashi took it as an affirmation. He took his leave, and left Itachi there, standing in the middle of the ballroom.

If Hiashi thought Itachi was actually going to stay away from the Hyuuga, he was certainly wrong. His attraction (love you daft boy!) to the younger male was strong, and it was the first time Itachi had ever felt so strongly about anyone. He would be stupid to throw all that away because of a simple warning.

Itachi then started about, looking for Neji. He saw his brother and walked up to him, "Sasuke." He said, catching his attention.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, as blunt as he always was. Sasuke had figured he wouldn't see Itachi for the rest of the night, seeing as he had seemed to be enjoying himself with Neji earlier.

"I wanted to know if you've seen Neji." Itachi said.

Sasuke turned away from Hinata, who was talking with somebody who wanted to wish her a happy birthday. "Weren't you just with him?" Sasuke asked him.

"I was, but then Hiashi came." Itachi's simple reply was all Sasuke needed to understand. The Uchiha household also had servants, and they weren't allowed to talk to anybody. Sasuke guessed that those rules were the same there.

"Well..." Sasuke looked around and spotted the Hyuuga. Said being was heading towards a table, going to put down his tray, "He's over there." Sasuke needn't have bothered, seeing as Itachi had seen him as well.

Itachi nodded, and Sasuke replied in the same fashion. Itachi then left his younger brother to go see Neji.

It didn't take him long to reach Neji. When he did, he grabbed said person's hand. Neji turned around quickly, surprised by the sudden contact. Seeing who it was, he put down the tray quickly and looked around, hoping his uncle wasn't near.

"Wha-" Neji was stopped when Itachi started pulling him somewhere.

"Come. Let's go onto the balcony, it's more private." Neji could only nod, the warmth in his hand too comforting for him to remember his uncle's warning.

The fresh air that hit him as the door was opened and the two walked out felt heavenly. Itachi closed the door quickly and pulled Neji towards the edge of the balcony. The two stared out at the town, hands still linked together.

It was a minute before either of them spoke, but Neji decided to break that silence, "You do know were supposed to not be together." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Of course." Came Itachi's swift reply.

"Hm..."

The couple that has been watching them for a while now had seen them go onto the balcony. Hinata smiled and squeezed Sasuke's hand, "This is just like a love story, isn't it?"

Sasuke agreed with her, though he didn't voice his opinion. She knew what he would say anyways. He pulled her away, towards the dance floor. He twirled her and brought her near him, "Let us dance." Hinata blushed as he purred into her ear.

Back to our original couple...

It certainly was nice outside. The sky was cloudless, and the moon was full. Thousands of stars sparkled in the sky. In front of them the village was asleep, seeing as most of the people were at the party.

It was nearing eleven o'clock, which meant that the party would be ending in the next hour or so. It was but a ball, it wasn't going to go on for much longer.

"The ball is going to end soon..." Neji commented.

Neither he nor Itachi knew if they were ever going to see each other again. Neji could only hope.

"I want to see you again." Itachi stated bluntly.

Neji looked at him, a smile at his lips, "I do to, but..." He looked off to the side, what would his uncle say?

Itachi put a hand on Neji's cheek, and turned his face so he was looking at him again, "No buts. What anyone says doesn't matter. Listen Neji, I like you, I like you a lot. And nothing, nobody, is going to stand in the way between you and me."

It was such a strong statement; Neji had a hard time believing it. But, in the end, he believed him. Relationships were built by trust weren't they?

"But my uncle..." Neji tried one last attempt but it, also, was fired back with a reassuring comment.

"Your uncle will step aside if he knows this is true." Itachi was so sure of everything he said.

"And it really is true isn't it?" Neji asked, more so to himself than Itachi. Love was hard to describe, but Neji knew that that's what he was feeling at that moment. Standing in front of this handsome man was, well, truly amazing. He wondered if his heart would ever slow down, he felt like he was going to puke how the butterflies in his stomach were moving, and he just felt really, truly happy.

Itachi nodded, "So it seems." He moved his hand from Neji's cheek to the back of his neck.

Neji's breath came out slowly. He knew what was coming next and in all honesty, it would be the first time. He was never allowed to meet people so he never really had the chance. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Itachi started slowly bringing Neji's face closer to his own.

When their lips finally met, it was just as amazing as people have said it was. It was certainly magical, that's for sure. Sparks flew as their mouths moved together. Neji blushed, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck.

Once they separated, they simply looked at each other, "What now?" Neji asked the Uchiha.

"I'm not sure..." Itachi replied honestly.

"Meet me at the fountain, in the center of town, tomorrow." Neji said. It was surprisingly bold of him.

"I'll be there at noon." Itachi replied, and kissed the Hyuuga once again. The clock tower rung midnight at that moment. The two pulled away, that basically signaled the end of the ball. This meant they would have to say their farewells, until the next day.

They went back into the main hall, where people were slowly filing out of the room. Hinata and Sasuke then came to see them.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata came up to him with a smile on her face. Greatly happy about some thing or another.

"Look!" She lifted up her left hand to show him a ring. An engagement ring.

He smiled at her, and pulled her in for a hug, "I'm thrilled for you cousin." Neji sincerely said. "Would you like me to talk to him?" Neji asked her, pulling back.

"No!" She threw her hands up defensively, "I mean...It's alright. You don't need to." She smiled nervously.

Sasuke and Itachi stared curiously. Hinata would never let him do that again if she could help it! She's let him do that before, and she'd never seen or heard of her last two boyfriends after that! He wants to make sure their intentions are good, but he also likes scaring them away.

Neji smiled at her, "Don't worry, I won't have The Talk."

"Promise?" She asked him, not sure if he was telling the truth.

"I'm not promising anything." Neji said.

Whatever Hinata may have wanted to say, was quickly interrupted by Hiashi and Fugaku. Both wanting to see the now engaged couple. Itachi grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him against him.

Neji looked at him, "What are you doing?" They could _definitely _not be seen like that.

Itachi put his other hand on Neji's shoulder, "Trust me." Was Itachi's calm reply.

The couple watched as the two adults talked to Hinata and Sasuke. When it came time, the parents told their kids to leave. They didn't go far. Hiashi then turned to Neji. He saw their position when they were coming, but decided to deal with it afterwards.

"Neji, go to your room." Was all Hiashi could think of at the moment.

Neji went to go, but was stopped by Itachi, who still had a hold of him. So, Neji didn't move, which just infuriated Hiashi even more.

Fugaku decided to do something as well, in truth he didn't really care about the relationship, "Itachi, just let the kid go." Fugaku said nonchalantly.

"I apologize, but I refuse." Itachi so wanted Neji to get killed.

"I tell you now, if you want to date my nephew, you must have the intention to marry him." Hiashi told him, if he wanted to break them up, he knew that was most definitely the best way to try.

"I do." Everyone's eyes widened. Except Hinata, she looked pretty giddy at that moment.

"It also depends whether Neji returns the sentiment." Hiashi said, after recovering from his shock.

All eyes were on Neji. Right. What was he to say now? He decided with the truth. That's a good place to start now wasn't it?

"You must think pretty low of me then, to think that I would kiss somebody without the intention to marry him." Came Neji's cool reply. It was also the first time he actually stood up to his uncle.

Hiashi smiled somewhat, "Good answer." All Neji had to do was stand up to him. That's all he had been waiting for.

Okay, so his uncle just went to 'good guy' mode. Alright then. Neji was confused at the change of behaviour but seriously, would he want the other behaviour back? Thought so.

Hinata decided it was her time to speak, "Hey Daddy, if Neji-niisan and Itachi-san are getting married," She hugged Neji, "Can we get married at the same time? Please Daddy?"

Neji hugged her back, but was in total shock. People really wanted him dead today didn't they? Hiashi was _never _going to agree to that.

Hiashi looked at his daughter, and sighed, "Do what you will, I'm going to bed." And with that said, he left.

Hinata let go of him and went over to her own fiancé, "See? Now everyone is happy!" She hugged him smiling brightly.

Neji was just wondering how he went from bored as hell, to engaged! He felt arms being wrapped around his waist, and he looked and as he thought, it was Itachi.

"Since Hinata-san will be taking the Uchiha name, I figure I'll take yours. A switch for a switch, hm?" Itachi said.

Neji looked down for a second. It had certainly been the weirdest day of his life, but it ended pretty well hadn't it? It sure did.

He looked at Itachi and smiled, "Sounds good." And with that said, they shared yet another breath-taking kiss.

So that was how their love story began, and will continue on for the rest of their lives.

* * *

AN: First up, 1) They always have to do that! Why? WHY? 2) Same thing as one, except, THEY WERE SO CLOSE!

By the way, the love is only rushed because this is a fairytale type of one-shot. In fairytales the love is always rushed. I normally don't like rushed, other than this type. Anyways...

This is dedicated to **NejiKikyoAnimeRose**, I told her I'd put this out by New Years, and I did! So I hope you liked it, and have a Happy New Year!

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew


End file.
